csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Special pages
__NOSHAREDHELP__ ---- Special pages are useful tools and reports that come with the and help with wiki management. Special pages always begin with the prefix "Special:". How to find special pages *You can see a list of special pages available by visiting on your wiki. *If you're an administrator on the wiki, you can find this in the Administrators' dashboard under the "Advanced" Tab. *If you want to create a shortcut to this list, you can add it to your by clicking "Customise" and adding "Special pages" to your list. A List of special pages Below is a list of options in Special:SpecialPages, colour coded by access levels: *'Black'—Available to anyone. *'Green'—Available to signed-in users. *'Red'—Available to administrators. If a special page isn't available to a user, it will generally not display on their view of Special:SpecialPages. Maintenance reports ;Broken redirects : —List of pages whose target article has been deleted ( ) ;Dead-end pages : —Pages without any outgoing links. ;Double redirects : —List of pages that redirect to another redirect page ( ) ;Long pages : —Pages that contain the most characters in descending order. ;Oldest pages : —Lists the oldest pages on a wiki. ;Orphaned pages : —Articles not linked to or from any other page on the wiki. ;Pages with the fewest revisions : —Pages with the least amount of edits. ;Pages without language links : —Pages that do not link to any alternate language counterparts ( s) ;Protected pages : —List pages that cannot be edited by non-administrators or non-autoconfirmed users ( ) ;Protected titles : —Pages that have been protected from creation from non-administrators ( ) ;Short pages : —Pages that contain the fewest characters in ascending order ;Tags Report : —Lists all of the specific tags in alphabetical order along with how many pages for each tag ;Uncategorised categories : —Categories without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorised pages : —Pages without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorised images : —Images without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorised templates : —Templates without category tags ( ) ;Unused categories : displays categories that have not been used ;Unused images : —Images that do not appear on any page ( ) ;Unused templates : —Templates that are not included in any page ( ) ;Unused videos : —Videos that do not appear on any page ( ) ;Unwatched pages : —Pages that are not on any user's watchlist ;Wanted categories : —Pages that use a category that has not been created yet ( ) ;Wanted pages : —Most internally linked-to articles that do not yet exist ;Wanted images : —Most internally linked-to files (not just images) that do not yet exist ;Pages without images : —List of pages without on them. List of pages ;All pages : —A list of every page on the wiki ;All pages with prefix : Displays all namespaces within the wiki, along with a search box ;Categories list : —List of ;Templates list : —List of ;Category tree : —Use a category name to see its contents as a tree structure ( ) ;Disambiguation pages : —List pages marked as disambiguations ( ) ;Redirects list : —List of redirects on a wiki ( ) Users and rights ;Block user : — a user or IP address. ;Unblock user : — a user or IP address. ;Blocked IP addresses and usernames : —Blocked IPs and usernames ( ) ;Contributions : —List of contributions of anonymous or signed-in users ( ) ;Deleted contributions : —View a user's or IP address's edits that have been deleted ( ) ;Edit count : —Edit tally broken down by namespaces locally and globally ( ) ;User group rights : —List of associated with each user group ;User rights management : —Use to manage of users. ;Users list : —List of people who have edited this wiki. You can also narrow it down to view specific user groups with a specific edit. threshold. This tool also has some aliases that will immediately narrow down the scope of the page. ( ) :: —Only sysops are returned by default. :: —Only are returned by default. : —List of users with global user rights. Only Global Discussion Moderators, Vanguards, VSTF, Helpers, and Staff are returned by default. :: —Only staff members are returned by default. :: —Only members are returned by default. :: —Only members are returned by default. Account management and settings ;Sign Up : ―Redirects to the page for signing up to Fandom ;Change password : —Change the password associated with your user account ;Change email : —Change the email address associated with your user account ;Preferences : —Set your ;Targeted Pages : —A list of pages you are targeting on that wiki ;Edit Watchlist : —Edit your list of Recent changes and logs ;Logs (extended list) : —Logs of deletion, protection, blocking, image uploads and user rights settings ;New pages : —List of new pages on a wiki ;New images on this wiki : —List of images on a wiki sorted by newest to oldest ;Recent changes : —The latest edits on a wiki ( ) ;Related changes : —Changes made recently to pages linked from a specified page or to members of a specified category ;Valid change tags : —A list of the tags that MediaWiki may mark an edit with, and their meaning ;Watchlist : —Show the pages you are Media reports and uploads ;Duplicate images search : —Locate duplicate files based on filename ;File list : —List of files uploaded that can be sorted by size or date ;MIME search : —Enables the filtering of files for its MIME-type ;Upload multiple files : —Upload up to 10 files to the wiki ( ) ;Upload file : — a file to the wiki ;Add videos : — an external on the wiki Wiki data and tools ;Statistics : —Total number of pages and users ;System messages : —Displays all pages in the MediaWiki namespace ( ) ;Version : —The version of the software the site is currently running. Also displayed 'installed' extensions ;Wiki Statistics : —Displays monthly statistics of active users, edits, uploads, and other useful data Redirecting special pages ;External links search : —Links on pages that take readers outside of the wiki ;Random page : —Redirects to a random page ;Random redirect : —Randomly taken to a redirecting page ( ) ;Search : —Search the wiki ( ) ;Link search : —Searches through all external links on the wiki ;Random page in category : —Generates a random page limited to the named category ;Diff view : —Links to a specific diff on the wiki. Must be used with supplied diff ID as a subpage :Example: or ;Permanent link : —Links to an old revision of a page. Must be used with supplied old revision ID as a subpage :Example: ;File path : —Returns the complete path for a file ;Your userpage : —Redirects to your ;Your talk page : —Redirects to your or ;Your contributions : —Redirects to your ;Your uploads : —Redirects to the page with your High use pages ;Most linked-to categories : —Categories that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to pages : —Pages that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to images : —Images that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to templates : —Templates that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most popular categories : —List of the most popular categories ;Pages with the most categories : —List of pages with the most categories in descending order ;Pages with the most revisions : —List of pages with the large number of edits in descending order Page tools ;Create a new page : —Guided process to creating new pages ( ) ;Export pages : —Exports the source of individual wiki pages, optionally with their histories, in a thin XML wrapper which includes metadata like time, etc ( ) ;Import pages : —Import pages exported from another wiki in an XML file ( ) ;Restore deleted pages : —One way to undelete a page or review deleted revisions of pages ;What links here : —Finds all pages that link to an article. Three filters are available to except links, redirects or transclusions from the results. It is not yet possible to except transcluded links. ;Move page : — a page Fandom pages ;Contact Fandom : —Send a message or inquiry to the ( ) ;Create blog : —Create a new blog post ;Create blog listing : —Create a new blog listing page to display blog posts from categories ;Partner feed : —RSS feed for types of wiki actions and content Other special pages ;Achievements Leaderboard :Special:Leaderboard—A ranked list of users by achievement badges ;Activity feed : —A visual feed of edits and communication on the wiki ;Book sources : —Used when an ISBN is linked to on a page. See Manual:ISBN for more information and right syntax. ;Community :Special:Community― (enabled by request; not enabled by default on all wikis). Partially editable by administrators. ;Wiki Features :Special:WikiFeatures to view, some special pages are only available if the corresponding feature is enabled on the wiki ;Wiki Features :Special:WikiFeatures to edit :Enable, disable, and give feedback on experimental and optional features ;Map Editor : ―An editor for . ;Theme Designer : ―Edit the wiki theme. :If user is signed in, it redirects to the main page of the wiki ;Blank page : ―A blank page. Can be used by scripts to insert custom user interface. Logs * - blocks and unblocks ( ) * - deleted and undeleted pages ( ) * - administrative imports of pages with edit history from other wikis * - list of the most recent merges of one page history into another * - list of page moves ( ) * - list of newly created accounts. * - list of page protections and unprotections ( ) * - list of images uploaded ( ) * - changes to user rights ( ) * - changes to . * - changes to . * - changes to . Some extensions also add new log types to the wiki (these will only exist if they are enabled at your wiki). Examples: * - list of chat bans. * - log of revisions * - log of changes to . See also * * *MetaWikipedia:Help:Special page Further help and feedback Category:Administration help Category:Help